


To All Military Members

by Jantique



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard wanted to soar. Rodney McKay wanted to win the big prize. Together, in Atlantis, they did. It was the newcomers who betrayed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To All Military Members

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the DADT repeal. This story was inspired by David Hewlett's role in the movie "Century Hotel".

John Sheppard wanted to soar. Rodney McKay wanted to win the big prize. Together, in Atlantis, they did. They had more than they'd ever wanted, because they hadn't known to want each other. When they found each other, found the miracle that the one they loved desired them back, Sheppard won and McKay soared.

  
The SGC base at Antarctica had been a fairly close community, but in Atlantis, the bonds wove even more tightly together. People worked, fought, sweated and bled together, cut off from Earth, with no one but themselves and each other to rely on. So if the _fact_ of Sheppard-and-McKay was a nine-days wonder, it quickly became a tenth day commonplace. They were _theirs_ , part of the Atlantis family, and there were more important things to worry about. John and Rodney had Atlantis, their work and each other. It might not be the best of all possible worlds (Wraith, Genii, bugs), but it came pretty close. Life was good. It was the newcomers who betrayed them.

~ ~ ~

Major Evan Lorne, USAF, couldn't wait to get to Atlantis. It was the chance of a lifetime, and he was the lucky SOB who got to go, not just to another planet, but a different galaxy! He didn't know much about his CO, other than that Sheppard had picked him, which obviously showed good judgment.

When Lorne got to Atlantis, he was a little concerned about Sheppard's casual management style, but he could see that the newly-minted Lt. Colonel cared deeply for Atlantis and her people. Lorne decided they could work together. He acclimated, got used to the hectic, crazy world of Atlantis life, and decided he liked it.

It was a peaceful morning in Atlantis – so far – when Lorne was approached by Sgt. Walken. He was also a "newbie". He looked uncomfortable. Lorne waited.

"Well, sir, I was, um, going for a run at 0430 this morning..."

Lorne lifted an eyebrow.

"...well, to be honest, I was visiting one of the _female_ personnel." He stressed the word "female". "And I saw Dr. McKay leaving Col. Sheppard's quarters. At 0430, sir!"

Lorne tried to think of an explanation. He knew what the sergeant was insinuating, but that didn't seem possible. McKay was obnoxious and abrasive. Sheppard could get just about any woman he wanted. No, Evan just couldn't see it.

Ah! He knew. He smiled. "Well, Sergeant, I'm sure Col. Sheppard was thrilled to hear Dr. McKay's latest scientific theory. At 0430. The man has _no_ social skills."

"But, sir – are you sure?" Walken was reluctant to give up his more salacious theory.

"Come on, Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay?! Can you even imagine it? That hardly seems likely, does it?"

Walken conceded, "No, sir, I guess not."

Lorne advised him, "Don't trouble yourself about it. I'm sure Col. Sheppard put McKay in his place – for now, at least."

He dismissed the sergeant, and dismissed the matter from his mind.

~ ~ ~

Several weeks later, Evan was sitting in the mess, doing requisitions over a cup of now-tepid coffee, when two Marines came up to him, Ries and Trout. He motioned for them to sit down, and waited.

Ries spoke first. "Sir, we hate to bother you, but this is important," she said intently. "We heard some gossip – there's a lot of gossip around here, and normally we wouldn't repeat it, but – "

"This is important," Trout iterated helpfully.

Lorne glared. "I am _not_ interested in gossip," he said firmly. Well, he was, of course, but not in his official capacity.

"But, sir, it's about Col. Sheppard," Ries explained.

Lorne refused to give in. "I've heard a lot of gossip about Col. Sheppard since I came here. I'm pretty sure it's ALL untrue."

Trout could see they were getting nowhere, so he quickly said, in one breath, "Sir, it's Don't Ask, Don't Tell and Conduct Unbecoming Within a Chain of Command. With Doctor McKay."

Shit. Lorne forced himself to smile. "I've heard that one before. Apparently, when gossip fails to pair him with Dr. Weir or Teyla, someone decides to use Dr. McKay. That will teach you to listen to gossip."

Ries asked, "Sir, are you sure that's all it is? They do spend a lot of time together."

He shook his head to clear it. "I'm sure. They're on the same team, and they're both heads of their respective divisions. Of course, they spend time together. Doesn't mean they're going at it." He gave them a look which clearly said 'Dismissed', and they left.

He _had_ been sure. Now ... he had to think about it. Could it be true? Evan didn't think he was homophobic, but he was career military. He had to be sure. He needed to investigate.

Sheppard's team was off-world. When they came back, Lorne put himself on the night shift, checking the Life Signs Detector. Sheppard's quarters were empty. Didn't mean anything. There were two life signs in McKay's quarters. Again, by itself, it didn't mean anything. So McKay got lucky. Lorne stationed himself down the hall from McKay's door and waited. He was good at waiting.

At 04:20, Col. Sheppard stepped out through McKay's doorway. Lorne was really very sad to see him. He straightened to attention and quietly said, "Colonel." The word made a hollow sound in the nearly empty hallway.

Sheppard jerked around, saw Lorne. He thought of cursing, but didn't know an adequate swear word. There wasn't anything big enough for this. He said softly, "Major."

Lorne said, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I've had reports; I needed to check it out myself. I ... I have to report this."

Sheppard stared at him. "You do what you have to, Major." Lorne nodded and left. There didn't seem to be any point in going back to his own room now, so John turned and went back to Rodney's bed. He lay staring up at the ceiling until dawn.

He was totally screwed, FUBAR'd, disgraced. Court martial. Considering how many times he'd saved Atlantis, he hoped he'd get off with just a Dishonorable Discharge. Unless they decided to make an example of him. If they threw the book at him, he could get prison time. He knew that he and Rodney hadn't been totally discreet, that people knew. He'd thought they were all loyal – loyal to Atlantis, loyal to him. He'd been wrong. He ought to warn Elizabeth what was coming. But first, he had to tell Rodney.

~ ~ ~

Rodney was outraged, but full of helpful ideas. "We'll dump his body in the middle of the ocean. They'll never find him." John was sitting on the bed while Rodney paced back and forth.

"McKay! I hope you're not serious!"

"Well ... maybe not. But it's none of his business! John, what if you resign right now? This minute!"

John shook his head. "It wouldn't matter; I could still be court-martialed for what I did as an active officer."

"But they don't have any PROOF!" Rodney protested. "The fact that you were in my room means nothing! Maybe we just wanted to talk!"

"They don't need proof," John replied calmly. "All they have to do is put me up on the stand and ask me under oath whether or not we ever made love. I can't lie, and I _won't_ , Rodney, not about you. I'll never lie about loving you."

Which stopped Rodney in his tracks. He just wanted to hold John and make the world go away. He did just that, for a long moment. But there was work to do. He was a genius; he had to think of something. He resumed pacing, thinking feverishly. Struck by another idea, he exclaimed, "Is it too late for you to become a Canadian citizen?"

John gave a crooked half-smile. "Yeah, I think it's too late for that."

"This is wrong," Rodney fretted, "just so wrong. We never should have taken the risk. We never – "

"Rodney!" John was taken aback. He put a hand against Rodney's chest, stopping his pacing. He stood and cupped Rodney's face in his hands, gently rubbing his morning stubble. "Listen to me! There are a lot of things I regret in my life. YOU are not any of them! And I don't regret one nanosecond that we spent together."

Rodney stood still, searching John's eyes. He needed to believe that this was true, that John's loving him hadn't been a horrible mistake. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay. I mean, me too. Listen, when this is all over, we'll go up to Canada and get married, okay?"

John looked unbelieving, then a slow smile came to his face. "You really want to ... do that?"

Rodney was exasperated. Had he not just asked the man to MARRY him?! "Of course, I really want to, you idi—" He stopped, took a deep breath. "John Sheppard, will you marry me?"

Then John _really_ smiled, beaming like a thousand suns. "Yes, Rodney. Oh, yes."

Then they kissed, hot and wet, fierce with passion, and for a moment, just for a moment, John forgot. But eventually they had to break for breath, and it all came flooding back. John felt his body turn cold.

"If we can," he muttered. "If we're even together."

"We will be," Rodney insisted. "Wherever we are, here or on Earth, we'll be together. That's the only thing that matters. You have to believe, John. You have to believe."

John wanted to believe. He wished he could.

~ ~ ~

It was still early when John called Elizabeth, saying that he was coming to see her, but not why. When he arrived at her quarters, she said hello with a question on her face. He didn't say anything for a minute. How did you jump into ... _that_?

She asked, "John? Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "Yeah, something's wrong." And he told her.

Elizabeth was shocked. "But they can't do that here! Atlantis is an international community!"

"Yes, and I'm an officer in the United States Air Force, underline United States, and as such, subject to the Uniform Code of Military Justice, 'applicable to all military members worldwide', and now intergalactic. Trust me, it applies.

"I knew what I was doing, Elizabeth. I was sloppy and careless and I got caught. It's not Lorne's fault. He _has_ to report me."

"The hell he does!" Elizabeth's eyes were blazing. "John, suppose you don't go back to Earth? What if you stay here?"

John laughed harshly. "And then what?! Dr. Weir, may I remind you that Atlantis is _not_ independent. You're not the American colonies breaking away from Great Britain – and if you tried, you'd lose. You can't offer me sanctuary. But I appreciate the thought."

She slumped. "No, I can't, can I? Well, suppose you went off-world?"

But John shook his head. "That would be exile for life. We could never come back. Rodney would insist on coming with me, and I can't do that to him. No, if I stay, at least he'll be here or on Earth, with civilization and computers."

Elizabeth nodded unhappily. "John, if there's anything I can do - _anything_ \- " Her voice broke, but she didn't need to finish. He knew. And they both knew there wasn't.

~ ~ ~

After all the drama came the anticlimax. The weekly data burst to Earth was in two days, but the Daedalus wasn't due back to Atlantis for another three weeks. So Sheppard couldn't be ordered to leave until then.

John decided to make the most of the time he had left. He insisted on going on off-world missions, looking for a ZPM. Atlantis needed it, and it would make Rodney happy. If anything could. Rodney insisted on no Public Displays of Affection, just in case John could still beat the rap. In private, they were all over each other, trying desperately to blend into one. The sex was hard and fast and furious, trying to pack a lifetime into a precious few days.

And a very unhappy Major Lorne added an encrypted message to the data burst to Earth.

John was a lot calmer than Rodney about the whole thing. John was fatalistic – he could see certain doom approaching, it was out of his control, why panic? Rodney alternated between anger, panic and guilt, often all at once. And fierce, defensive loving. It was killing him that, for all his brilliance, he couldn't protect John. He would willingly go into off-world exile, but John adamantly refused. There was nowhere on Atlantis or Earth that John was safe. And there was nothing that his lover could do about it.

~ ~ ~

_Daedalus_ finally arrived. She brought with her one Major Kevin Howard, Air Force Judge Advocate General's Corps (JAG). It was his job to investigate the charges to see whether a court-martial was warranted. Col. Caldwell gloated at the news. All he knew was that Sheppard was in trouble, and that was good enough for him.

It wasn't so much that Howard loved his work, searching out the guilty, as that he hated to see the regulations flouted. He believed in the Air Force and the Uniform Code of Military Justice, and if you didn't want to be _in_ , you should get _out_.

News of his arrival and probable purpose spread like wildfire. Zelenka quickly dismantled his still – just in case. Howard spoke to many people in Atlantis concerning Lt. Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay. Sheppard and McKay wouldn't talk to him at all. The original expedition members, and a few others, refused to answer his questions, more or less politely. (Weir, more. Dex, less so.)

The sole exception to this rule was Dr. Kavanagh, who was eager to spill the beans on McKay. (Nailing Sheppard was almost incidental.) Unfortunately, he didn't help his own cause by going out of his way to complain about Dr. Weir, all the other scientists, the Marines, the food and the quality of the laundry. In a word, everyone. Howard wrote him off. He knew nothing, really, and would _not_ make a credible witness.

But the newcomers to Atlantis, who had only been there a few months, who hadn't been through the crises when Sheppard and McKay saved everyone's asses time and again, didn't mind repeating what they'd heard or seen.

Howard concluded that if Sheppard was not guilty, he was the victim of a vicious smear campaign. But if he was guilty – as seemed increasingly likely – entirely too many people knew. Besides 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell', there was also the matter of boinking someone in his chain of command, since McKay was on his team.

No one in Atlantis was really happy (except Kavanagh, who thought he would finally get the CSO position that was rightfully his).

Maj. Howard told Sheppard that he was going to recommend going to trial. While he couldn't order Sheppard back to Earth, it was, he advised, in Sheppard's own best interest to Cooperate with the Authorities.

John didn't believe that for a second. It hurt him to see what this was doing to Rodney, as well as their friends – and he never knew he had so many. The Daedalus had turned around after dropping off Howard and a load of supplies. So now, after a week-long investigation (Howard was thorough), she was not quite halfway through her 18-day run. She could do a 24-hour turn-around and another 18 days back to Atlantis. Which meant, John calculated quickly, that he had another month to spend with his lover in their beloved home. He'd take it.

Howard went through the Gate to file his report and make his recommendation. Sheppard and McKay kept doing what they always did: supervising their departments, going on off-world missions (meeting and greeting/ducking and running), fighting the bad guys, bickering with each other, and always loving, cherishing the time they had together. And Rodney found a ZedPM.

~ ~ ~

Sheppard, McKay, Emmagan and Dex – AG-1 – tramped along a path that led through high yellow grasses. For once, McKay wasn't complaining about walking. He'd never thought he'd miss the nature hikes, but he was well aware that these trips were coming to an end. McKay was getting a high energy reading, which they followed to a good-sized town, complete with a Hall of Relics. The energy reading was coming from there. The locals were happy to let the visitors look around. And there it was – a charged, glowing ZPM. Rodney didn't salivate, exactly, but he did coo over it.

"Look! There it is! It's so beautiful! And it's _charged_! It's ALIVE!" His ears caught up with his mouth. "Oh crap, tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Yeah, you did," John said, not unkindly. "Come on, let's see if the natives want to play 'Let's Make a Deal'."

Having learned his lesson with the Genii (simple farmers – hah!), Sheppard did _not_ offer any C-4. Medicines, basic technology, better methods of farming were all on the table.

But the natives weren't interested. Trading, sure. They'd be happy to trade. But not for that. The Mayor himself patiently explained that the glowing object was a treasured artifact, a gift of the Ancestors. It was part of their history, officially enshrined in the Hall of Relics. So very sorry, but it simply wasn't possible. Would the visitors care to stay for lunch?

McKay was spitting nails, but Sheppard accepted on behalf of the team. Atlantis could always use good trading partners and friends were better than enemies. Besides, it was lunchtime.

Lunch was a pleasant affair, held in the Mayor's house, with good food and no obvious citrus. There was a sweet, caffeinated beverage they would definitely have to trade for. They were just finishing lunch with not-apples and soft cheese when a boy ran into the dining hall, shouting hoarsely.

"Abberd! A-Abberd!" He looked to be around 10 or 11 years old, and was panting in exhaustion.

The Mayor jumped up. "What's wrong, Jopul? Where is he?" Someone explained to Sheppard that Abberd was the Mayor's son.

Jopul gasped out, "He was stung by a somuj."

The Mayor frowned. "A somuj sting is painful, but he will be fine."

"No – no!", the boy protested. "He – I think he's dead!"

Everyone exclaimed at once, and there was a general exodus from the house. Jopul ran raggedly ahead to show the way. AG-1 ran, too.

In a pasture just a few minutes away lay a boy around Jopul's age, but smaller. He lay supine on the ground, flattening the long grasses beneath him. Rodney pushed to the front of the crowd. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong. He checked the boy's symptoms: unconsciousness, streaks of tears down his cheeks, face flushed, lips and neck swollen. He wasn't breathing.

"He's in anaphylactic shock." He yelled above the crowd, "I can help him!" He scrabbled in his pockets for an EpiPen. Yanking it out, he made a fist and stabbed it into the boy's thigh. He held it for the required ten seconds, shouting "Get Beckett!" Ronon took off for the Gate at top speed. Rodney checked the boy again. Still not breathing. Rodney began rescue breathing. He gave two rescue breaths, 30 chest compressions, then 2 more breaths. He did it all again. Finally, the boy gave a gasp and started breathing. He was wheezing, but it was breath. Rodney figured he'd broken a couple of ribs, but Beckett could take care of that.

And Beckett did, when he finally arrived. He stabilized the boy and opined that Rodney had done exactly the right thing. ("Well, d'oh! Severely allergic person here!") They gave the Mayor a couple of extra EpiPens, warning him that they expired and would need to be exchanged. Which was no problem, since they were going to be trading partners anyway.

The Mayor was grateful to Rodney for saving his son's life. Very grateful. Was there anything he could do to show his gratitude? As Rodney opened his mouth to answer, John kicked him in the shin. Teyla gracefully said, "Not at all. It is our pleasure to be able to help."

Sheppard nodded. "Right. What she said. Happy to help."

Rodney fumed, but internally conceded that he wouldn't hand over a ZedPM just because someone saved _his_ life.

One of the townspeople said something to the Mayor. He beamed. "Of course! The artifact of the Ancestors! We would be delighted if you would accept it as a small gesture of our thanks."

Rodney could control himself no longer. "YES! Thank you; we would be delighted to accept! We wouldn't dream of insulting you by refusing!"

Teyla and John smiled. Rodney was weak with relief.

When they got the ZedPM back to Atlantis, Rodney carrying it in triumph all the way, it proved to be charged a little less than half-full. That was Just Fine with Rodney. Half-full meant there was no point in sending it to Earth, and right now Rodney wouldn't give Earth – or at least the US military – the time of day. But it would help run Atlantis's systems. It would even give them enough power to open a wormhole to establish two-way communication with Earth. Elizabeth refused, on the grounds that they needed to save power. The one-way data burst would do just fine. Besides, the Daedalus would return to Atlantis soon enough. And all too soon, it did.

  
~ ~ ~

Col. Caldwell had orders to immediately take Sheppard into custody, which pleased him, Caldwell, no end. (He brought his own Marines for the task, not trusting the Lanteans.) Rodney insisted on going back to Earth. "You moron! I'm not letting you go alone. And do you think I want to stay here without you?!" (He didn't consider it worth mentioning that he'd been called as a material witness.) Lorne, Walken and others were also summoned. Then they stepped through the Stargate and were back in Cheyenne Mountain, where Sheppard had nothing to do but wait until his court-martial began. And face an angry General Jack O'Neill, who could hardly wait to be alone with John before ripping him a new one.

"Sheppard! Is the word 'discretion' in your dictionary?! How about the phrase 'keeping it in your pants'! From what I've heard, half of Atlantis knows about your peccadilloes!"

John stood stiffly at attention, his face carefully blank. He wanted to shout, 'Rodney's not a peccadillo! He's my lover!' But he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

O'Neill fumed, "And after Dr. Weir went to bat for you. Do you think you'd have your job or your promotion now if it weren't for her? You have a lot of enemies here, and you just handed them your career on a shining platter!

"You really fucked up, Sheppard. I'm assuming you're guilty as charged." He paused. "Feel free to jump in and blurt out your innocence." John stared straight ahead, saying nothing.

Jack sighed. "Right. I don't know if I can save you this time."

John blinked. _Save_ him?

O'Neill continued, "I have an idea. Maybe, underline maybe, I can save your ass. But it's kind of crazy, and it probably won't work out. You're better off cutting a deal. See if you can get out with a D. D."

John was puzzled. "General, why are you trying to save me?"

Jack gave him a long look. "Well, it would be pretty hypocritical of me if I didn't."

_OH._ John met his eyes and nodded, _yes, I'll keep your secret_ , and _thank you very much_. "Sir, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, aside from being locked up, you don't have the clearance for the technology I'm using. I need to get back to Area 51."

Technology? Area 51? Curiouser and curiouser. But O'Neill was trying to help. At least someone was on his side.

~ ~ ~

His JAG lawyer was Col. Reuben Stein. He had bad news: no deal. Sheppard had too many black marks on his record, and killing his C. O. hadn't helped. They weren't going to cut him any slack. Stein did have one idea for a defense. Since the UCMJ was legally 'applicable to all military members worldwide', it could be argued that it didn't apply to the Pegasus galaxy. Yet. It was a question of interpretation of the letter of the law versus the spirit. Stein warned Sheppard that the decision could go either way. And either way, his career was finished.

The days dragged. He missed Rodney. He missed Atlantis. At least he would get to see Rodney again – someday. He knew he would never be allowed to return to Atlantis. Then, the day before his court-martial began, Gen, O'Neill came to see him again. With him was a stranger, introduced as Lt. Doppel. He had curly red hair and wore aviator sunglasses.

O'Neill looked tired but pleased. "Well, I did it," he announced. "Didn't think I would." He smiled grimly. "Recognize him?" He waved at the lieutenant. "Lose the hair and shades," he instructed. The other man removed his wig and sunglasses, revealing messy black hair and hazel eyes.

John studied his face. "No, I don't – " Recognition hit him. "Shit! You're ME!"

The other Sheppard smirked. "Got it in one. Or from my point of view, you're me."

O'Neill explained, "You know about the quantum mirror? No? Well, there are multiple alternate universes, just like ours, only not. This mirror is a way to access them. You have NO idea how many universes I had to go through to get this guy! _This_ Lt. Col. John Sheppard - the military commander of Atlantis in his universe – can go on the stand and honestly say that he has never had sexual relations with his – or any – Rodney McKay." He grinned. He really was very pleased with himself for pulling this off.

John stared, trying to wrap his brain around the entire concept. "Okay, I think I got it. But why would you want to help me, if you and your Rodney aren't ... together?"

John2 ticked off points on his fingers. "One, you're me. You gotta cover your own six, right? Two, I'm bi, too. I'm not doing anything about it, but I know how you feel. Three, I was just starting to be friends with my McKay. Nothing ever came of it, but that might be because my McKay walked into this black smoke creature wearing just a piddly Ancient personal shield. He was scared to death, but he did it. I never saw anything braver. He got the creature to go through the Gate and saved Atlantis, but his shield failed. He's dead." He put his hands flat on the table and looked down, eyes unseeing, for a moment.

"Oh, um, ours did that, too, but he lived."

"Yeah? Good. So you got together after that."

"Yeah. After that." John didn't think he should go into detail. This had to be painful for his other self.

O'Neill waggled his fingers. "Hey, kids? Time's a-wasting here! Now hurry up and switch clothing and hair. My Sheppard is coming with me. The other one will stay here and go to your court-martial."

The Johns looked at each other, then nodded. There were no cameras in the room, and O'Neill stood carefully in front of the window as they changed identities.

"Oh, yeah." O'Neill remembered something. "This absolutely has to be over in 72 hours, or you'll have to switch back with him. He can't be here longer than that."

John2 hazarded, "I turn into a pumpkin."

"No, you turn into a rat! No, seriously," O'Neill insisted, "it's something called Entropic Cascade Failure and you _don't_ want to get it. It happens when two versions of the same person are in the same universe. You should have about 72 hours before it hits you. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"I ... I really appreciate what everyone's doing for me," John said. It sounded so lame, but he really did, even if it all blew up in his face. He was used to the Pegasus galaxy, where things generally did. Based on previous experience, he saw no reason why this galaxy should be any different. But – people were going to bat for him. He had to do his part. Then he and O'Neill left. They weren't challenged going out.

O'Neill drove him to a large shopping mall, where John called Rodney to pick him up. (Rodney's hotel number was also thoughtfully supplied by Jack.) Rodney quickly went into panic mode.

"John? What's wrong? Are you allowed to call me? What? You're _where_?! Ohmigod, you broke out of jail! Are they after you yet? Ohmi - "

After repeating Rodney's name several times in vain, John finally yelled, "SHUT UP!" into the phone. Several people nearby turned around to look. He lowered his voice.

"Rodney, listen to me, willya? I'll meet you at the East entrance of the mall. I've got curly red hair and sunglasses, but it's _me_ , okay? I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Okay, right. I'll be there in, um, thirty minutes. Stay undercover – no, be inconspicuous. I mean – "

"I know what you mean, Rodney. I'll see you." John hung up the phone.

While waiting inconspicuously, John thought hard. Rodney was staying in a hotel. (His last home on Earth had been in Antarctica.) While, hopefully, no one would be looking for him, John didn't think he should be seen with Rodney too much. Well, Rodney could just get another room for him in a different hotel (since Rodney had credit cards and John didn't, just at the moment).

Rodney made it to the mall in 22 minutes, flooring it all the way. He almost panicked again when he didn't see John, who was standing in the shadows. When John stepped out toward the car, Rodney visibly jumped. As John got into the car, Rodney started to go into babble mode again, but John stopped him with a kiss. That convinced Rodney that it was, indeed, John Sheppard who was kissing him. No one else in the universe could kiss like that.

Wonderful as it was, John worried that they might be attracting attention. He looked around. No, just a couple of shoppers going to their cars. Still –

"Listen, Rodney, maybe you'd better drive me to a motel – not where you're staying, someplace different. I'll explain everything as soon as we're indoors."

So, Rodney did, driving along the main roads until they came to the Terrace Motor Inn. Rodney checked in while John waited in the car.

Then they were finally inside Room 17. John slammed the door with his back as Rodney pounced on him. Explanations would have to wait. They kissed fiercely, coming up for air just long enough for John to lock the door, whirling and grabbing Rodney again, murmuring each other's names, swallowing the words with kisses. John slid his hands under Rodney's shirt and rubbed his back. Rodney went for the two-pronged approach. One hand pulled off the ridiculous wig, burying itself in John's own spiky, black thatch, the other gripping his ass. They were both hard already, rubbing against each other frantically. Rodney had already lost his power of rational thought, but John broke off from nuzzling Rodney's jawline to pant, "Wait ... can't come ... only pants I have."

Reluctantly, Rodney pulled himself away, breathing hard. Quickly, John stripped off his clothing. Rodney stood watching him, eyes glazed.

"Uh, Rodney? You could get undressed, too. Naked is good."

"What? Oh, right." He pulled at his clothes uncoordinatedly, never taking his eyes off John.

John sighed fondly. "Wait. Let me." They both regretted the moment John pulled Rodney's shirt over his head, because he couldn't see or be seen. But then he was back, blue eyes locking on hazel.

"Love you," Rodney sighed.

John smiled. "Yeah, love you," he echoed.

He made quick work of the rest of Rodney's apparel until he was gloriously naked. Then they tumbled onto the bed, kissing and licking and touching everywhere they could reach. Rodney's big, capable hand held their cocks together, while his clever teeth and tongue teased John's nipples. John managed to work one spit-slicked finger into Rodney's hole. They came explosively, and lay together panting.

John started to move away, but Rodney stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Don't go."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," John protested with a smile. "I'm just going to get something to clean us up."

"Why bother?" Rodney waved a hand airily. "We're just going to do it again – aren't we?"

"Hmm, good point. Round two - _ding_!" They fooled around lazily, gathering their energy. Soon both men felt passion rise in them again. Rodney drove hard into John's body while he pumped his cock, making them both see stars. After the inevitable recuperation period that followed, John finally explained what had happened.

"Well, alternate universes are theoretically possible, of course," Rodney mused.

"Yeah, but suppose his universe is different in some way, and they ask questions he can't answer? Or the wrong answer? I wouldn't lie under oath, and neither will he."

"Okay, in that case, you're screwed. But really, would you be any worse off than if you got on the stand and told the truth?"

John thought about it. "Me, maybe not. My double, yeah, he'd be in trouble if they didn't let him go home. And General O'Neill – he'd be fucked royally."

"See, that I don't get. O'Neill is going to all this trouble for you – why?"

The secret wasn't John's to tell. "He didn't say. Well, he was the one who first encouraged me to go to Atlantis. Maybe he doesn't want to think his efforts were in vain."

"Hmm." Rodney wasn't content with that explanation, but could think of nothing better. Well, never mind. The important thing was, as long as it worked.

~ ~ ~

The next day, the court-martial proceeded as scheduled. There were rumors, innuendoes and suppositions, but in the end, no one had actually _seen_ Sheppard and McKay doing anything together that they shouldn't have. No one had actually Asked and they hadn't Told.

Then McKay was called to the stand. Yes, he had been in Col. Sheppard's room, and the Colonel had been in his. Yes, occasionally in the middle of the night. Brilliance can't be confined to office hours, you know. Hello, Genius here. And how many times had he and Col. Sheppard saved the Atlantis expedition, by the way? Certainly, they had touched. No, never inappropriately. (Rodney had his own definition of this word.) Had he ever had sex with Col. Sheppard? Rodney phrased his answer _very_ carefully.

"I'm Canadian and a civilian, so there's no reason to hide my bisexuality. But I have NEVER had sexual relations of any kind whatsoever with THAT man!" He pointed dramatically at John2.

The judge instructed, "Let the record show that the witness is pointing at Lt. Col. Sheppard."

After that theatrical episode, calling Sheppard to the stand was anticlimactic – for the court. It was fraught with anxiety for O'Neill, McKay and the man himself. One wrong question and the jig was up. (John1 was sequestered in his motel room.) Sheppard kept his answers as short as possible. (Yes, sir. No, sir.) Fortunately, the questions asked pertained only to his and McKay's personal relationship, not about any events that had taken place in Atlantis. And no, he declared firmly, he had never had sex with Dr. McKay.

The court had no choice but to accept Sheppard's word for it. The verdict was 'Not Guilty'.

O'Neill hustled John2 back to Area 51. Rodney had no chance for more than a quick "Thank you. For everything. And I know you-know-who sends his thanks, too."

John2's eyes gleamed. "You're welcome. Tell him I said, 'Be careful! And congratulations!'" Then O'Neill whisked him away. Jack knew there wasn't much time, and he intended to see to it that their guest got home safe and sound.

Rodney hurried off to John's motel. Good news like this should be shared in person. Nor was he disappointed in John's reaction. When John opened the door to Rodney's "secret knock" (3.14) he searched his face. Satisfied with what he saw, but needing to hear the words, John asked, "It worked?"

Rodney beamed. "It worked. The good guys won."

John drew Rodney into the room for a celebratory hug, which was naturally followed by celebratory sex.

After, when they were lying together, Rodney said, diffidently, "John, I don't want to tell you what to do – "

John snorted in disbelief.

" – but I really think you should give serious thought to, you know, resigning. Immediately."

John looked up from his comfortable position on Rodney's chest. "Absolutely. I just want to wait till we get back to Atlantis. It'll be easier to stay if I'm there, than getting there if I resign here. Elizabeth said, if I got out of this mess, she'd be happy to hire me as a civilian contractor."

"Really? Good. As what – grunt or geek?"

John laughed. "Well, I think she wants to make me head of security. And Jumper pilot. But for you, Rodney, I'll still do base 12 equations in my head."

The adorable, laughing mouth in front of him just begged to be kissed, so Rodney did. "Do you have any idea how sexy it is when you talk math to me?"

"No. Tell me again."

So John solved equations while Rodney kissed him everywhere except on his mouth, so as not to interrupt the flow of mathematics. Eventually, the numbers turned into moans, but by then Rodney no longer cared.

~ ~ ~

They decided, to hell with Canada; they would get married in Atlantis, with all their friends around. Elizabeth could perform the ceremony. Rodney threatened to buy John a wedding gown and John threatened to wear it. They decided to go with suits. They bought a few small gifts for their friends, matching rings for themselves, and booked passage on the Daedalus. Caldwell was not happy to see them, but kept it to himself. Still, he couldn't help thinking that Sheppard led a charmed life.

After the interminable 18-day trip, during which they hardly dared to look at each other, never mind touch, they finally arrived at Atlantis, trying to act cool and hugging everyone in sight. The news of John's acquittal was broadcast city-wide, and an impromptu welcome-home party was quickly planned. Rodney protested, "No, no, wait. What day is today?"

"Wednesday", several voices chimed in.

"Well, wait till tomorrow, after the data burst."

"Right," John got with the program, "then you can make it a wedding reception."

Many exclamations, more hugs. The party was officially planned for Thursday night, and people raced back to their quarters, wondering what they could possibly give as gifts.

John had a private word with Evan Lorne.

"Just so you know, Major, I didn't lie on the stand."

"No, sir. That never crossed my mind."

"Okay, well then, I hope you'll come to my wedding reception."

Evan didn't understand what had happened, but Justice had been served. Sheppard was resigning and he was getting married, in that order. So that was all right.

"I'd be happy to come, sir. Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem. And you don't have to call me 'sir' any more."

"Until tomorrow morning ... sir."

~ ~ ~

The data burst containing Lt. Col. Sheppard's resignation was sent to Earth at 1100 hours Thursday. The wedding ceremony was held immediately afterwards. It was private, with only Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon and Radek in attendance, plus the grooms. However, everyone in Atlantis was invited to the reception. Even Kavanagh. Hoarded goodies and treats were brought out and Zelenka's booze flowed. A festive time was had by all.

There were enthusiastic calls from the onlookers for the grooms to dance. Rodney flatly refused – he didn't dance. John knew how to dance, but felt awkward about dancing with Rodney in public. Elizabeth, bless her, said, "I know just the song." She dashed away, and the next thing they heard was Johnny Cash singing, 'I Walk the Line'. John looked hopefully at Rodney, who sighed. He couldn't say no to John. They danced, sort of, swaying together as John murmured, "I keep you on my mind both day and night". Rodney had clearly been listening to too much of John's music, because he sang right back, "And happiness I've known proves that it's right". They both chimed in on, "Because you're mine, I walk the line." They smiled sappily at each other and finished the song to much applause. After that, they snagged a couple of glasses of champagne (Elizabeth's present), and ducked out onto the balcony.

They stood with their shoulders together, looking out at the lights of the city and the stars overhead. Rodney felt a little giddy. John felt calm and peaceful.

"So, Dr. McKay-Sheppard."

Rodney glared. "So, Col – I mean, _Mister_ Sheppard-McKay."

"Hey, I got no problem with that," John shrugged. "You're more my family than anyone named Sheppard has ever been."

Rodney melted. "Oh, okay. Me, too. And ditto."

So life was good. It would be nice to say that they lived happily ever after, but of course they didn't. (Wraith, Genii and homophobia, oh my!) But they had each other. And they soared.

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Even though DADT has finally been repealed, it is NOT all sunshine and roses. There is plenty of homophobia in the Armed Services, and there are plenty of people (both Republicans and others) who want to reinstate DADT. Please support the Servicemembers Legal Defense Network (SLDN) at http://www.sldn.org/templates/index.html.


End file.
